


Goodnight

by Tigerfics



Series: Baby Girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Just the Tip, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Kevin is tucking his daughter into bed and things get a little out of control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes sex between a very young child (4ish years old) and her adult father. Since she is a minor and cannot consent I've tagged it as non-con/rape. If you think I've left out an important tag please let me know. 
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

“A kiss goodnight for good dreams.” Kevin sits on the edge of his daughter’s bed and leans down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Daddy how about an extra goodnight kiss for extra good dreams?” 

Kevin chuckles and complies, this time giving her a peck on the nose. “How about that?”

“But what about you?” Sadie blinks up at him with wide brown eyes. “I want you to have good dreams too daddy.” 

She crawls onto his lap and grabs his cheeks in her tiny hands. She places a kiss on each cheek. “There!” As she pulls back Kevin places a hand on her lower back to keep her steady. “Thanks baby. Now we'll both have extra good dreams.” He smiles and rubs his hand up and down her spine. 

A mischievous look passes across Sadie’s face. “What if I want extra extra good dreams?” 

Kevin shakes his head and chuckles again. “I think I know what you need,” he says, then with a burst of speed rolls them over until their positions are reversed, Sadie lying on her back underneath him, and proceeds to cover her face in smacking kisses. 

Sadie breaks into giggles and squirms on the bed. “Now I'll always have good dreams!” She laughs as Kevin blows raspberries against her soft throat. “More, more daddy!” Kevin sit up on his knees and leans back, pulling up her nightgown to blow a raspberry against her belly. Sadie bursts into a fresh round of giggles, grabbing her father’s hair to pull him back. 

Kevin sits back and watches her with a fond smile as she laughs. He rubs a hand over her belly in a soothing motion until she finally quiets down. “I think you're all set for good dreams now,” he smiles. He leans back in and places a soft kiss against her soft mouth. “Goodnight sweetheart.” 

Sadie stares up at him and smiles. Kevin can't help himself, and leans back for another, longer kiss. 

“Daddy I thought you said I was all set for sweet dreams?” Sadie asks. 

“You are baby. Daddy just wants to show you how much he loves you.” He presses a third kiss to her lips. “See? Daddy loves you so much baby girl.” A fourth. “So, so much.”

This time when he presses his mouth to hers, he adds a bit more pressure. He repeats the motion, ending with a barely there swipe of his tongue against her plump bottom lip. Sadie gasps in surprise, and before he even realizes what he's doing, Kevin sneaks his tongue inside, immediately losing himself in her soft warmth. 

Sadie brings up both hands to her father’s face, but otherwise lays motionless on the bed under him. Kevin pulls back after a long moment. 

“Are you ok sweetheart?” He asks, rubbing a thumb across Sadie’s cheekbone. 

“What are you doing daddy?” She inquiries, a touch frightened. 

“Oh baby, daddy is just showing you how much he loves you. When you love someone a lot you can show them by touching tongues.” He leans back in and presses a light kiss to Sadie’s bottom lip. “I'm going to do it again, ok baby? But this time I want you to rub your tongue against mine. It will make daddy so happy.” He waits for her to respond with a quiet “ok” before pressing his mouth to hers once again. 

This time he doesn't wait, but instead immediately plunges his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers out to tangle with his. Kevin kisses her for long moments, teaching her how to explore his mouth in return. Without seeming to realize it, his hand, which has still been rubbing Sadie's belly, slowly edges down her body. He rubs her hipbone with his thumb, before widening its path slowly in toward her panties. 

After a moment he moves his fingers inward, brushing his thumb lightly over her slit through her underwear, a barely-there caress to her most private of places. Sadie tilts her hips down and away from his touch, but Kevin brings his left hand down to hold her hip and keep her in place, as his right thumb continues to smooth over her fabric covered crotch. 

“Daddy what are you doing?” She whimpers, afraid of the look of hunger that had taken over her father’s face. 

“Shh baby it's ok. It feels nice, right?” Kevin presses more firmly against Sadie's mound, his thumb separating her tiny labia and finding her clit. He moves his thumb in a small circle against the tiny bud, rubbing her panties against it, causing Sadie to buck her hips and whimper softly.

“Please stop, I don't like it daddy. It hurts.” She reaches down to push his hand away. Kevin removes his hands from her body, but only to drag her panties down her legs and toss them on the floor. He shuffles down the bed until he is lying in between Sadie's legs, propped up on his elbows. He spreads her legs out wide and gazes at her bare pussy for long moments. Slowly he spreads her outer lips with both of his thumbs, exposing her tiny slit to his hungry stare. 

“Look at you baby, so soft and pink,” he whispers. “I bet you taste so sweet too.” He slowly leans down and places a soft kiss to her pussy. “So beautiful sweetheart, daddy loves you very much.” A second lingering kiss. “I'm going to make you feel so good Sadie, don't be afraid ok baby? Just let me make you feel good.”

Sadie remains quiet, confused but doing as her father says.  
Kevin kisses her again, this time swiping his tongue over her soft center. He groans at the first taste of his baby girl's pussy, grinding his hips down into the mattress while licking over her again and again. 

He trails his tongue around her tight bud, circling and sucking lightly. 

Sadie’s hips buck against his face, a sob wrenched from her chest as she is assaulted with brand new sensations. 

“You taste so good Sadie,” Kevin dips his tongue in farther, desperate to taste more of her. “I knew you would. Daddy could lick you all day, so sweet for me.”

Sadie keens as he laps at her pussy. “Daddy! Wha- what's happening to me I feel funny!” Tremors wrack her small body as Kevin sucks her clit into his mouth once again, tongue lashing at the tight bud. He traces his right index finger over her opening, just barely pressing inside before retreating and rubbing around the edges. 

“You're doing so good baby. Just relax, for me.” As he increases the suction on her clit he dips his finger inside her, slowly pressing until it's in up to the hilt. “My good girl. You take daddy's finger so well,” he praises. “Your baby cunt sucked it right in, so needy.” He places a second finger at her entrance. “Daddy's going to give you another ok Sadie? Just relax for me, there's a good girl.” He presses the second finger in until both are buried inside her. “Such a good girl,” he brings his thumb to her clit and massages. “How do you feel baby?”

“Daddy! I feel full! I-oh!” Her back arches and her pussy clamps down on Kevin's fingers. He strokes her through her release, whispering praise as she comes back down. 

Once her body relaxes back into the mattress he moves his fingers inside her, rubbing her walls and slowly scissoring them to stretch her. He's never felt a cunt this tight and hot before. When Sadie clenched on his fingers in the throe of her orgasm, he almost lost it himself. He knows she's too small to take him right now, he doesn't want to hurt his baby girl. But god, when he can finally fuck her he might very well come the second he gets inside. 

Kevin continues to stretch her. He brings his mouth back to her clit in an attempt to offset some of the pain, but Sadie is still trembling and whimpering under him. He's desperate for release by the time he finally works a third finger into her pussy. 

He rises up onto his knees and shuffles closer, taking her legs and hooking them around his hips. He removes his fingers and presses his hard cock against her cunt and groans. 

“I can't wait to be inside you baby girl. You're still too small to take all of me but I'll give you a taste. Just the tip I promise.” He takes his dick by the base and rubs it along her slit. “Daddy doesn't want to hurt you. Stay still sweetheart, ok?” He lines up with her pussy and presses inside. “Relax for me Sadie. You can do it baby.” 

Sadie shakes her head violently and cries out “No daddy please! It hurts I can't, please!”

“Shh it's ok baby you can take it, I know you can.” He brings his thumb back to her clit and rubs to help relax her clenched muscles. “Just breathe baby,” he says, slowly increasing the pressure until finally the head pops inside. “There's a good girl,” he praises. “See, I told you you could take it. Soon you'll take the whole thing baby. Daddy can't wait to fuck this little baby pussy.” 

Kevin slowly draws his hips back and forth, fucking just the head of his cock into her. “Fuck baby, your little cunt is perfect. So tight around daddy's cock.” He leans over Sadie and kisses her hungrily, increasing his pace and grunting at the tight squeeze of her pussy. He swallows her cries and whimpers, his tongue probing her mouth and sharing the taste of her juices. 

He loses himself in Sadie's heat, trailing kisses down her throat to her tiny pebbled nipples and drawing first one, then the other into his mouth. He wraps a hand around his dick to keep himself from thrusting all the way inside of her, her cunt distracting in the best way. Kevin doesn't want to hurt her, can't let himself fuck into her completely just yet. He’ll work on stretching her, fuck her with his fingers every day until she's ready to take all of him. 

“Fuck, daddy's gonna cum sweetheart. Gonna cum inside this tight little hole. You want daddy's cum inside you baby?” He rubs her clit with the three fingers that had been inside her, spreading her juices around and edging her toward release. “Fuck!” He cries out, Sadie's pussy clamping down on him again as his combined efforts send her over the edge for a second time. “Oh baby, here it comes.” 

Kevin groans out his release, fingers stilling against her. He makes sure to hold his cock right at her entrance, flooding Sadie's insides. He pants against her throat as he comes back down, shudders wracking his body with every spurt of cum. 

Once he's finally caught his breath he slowly pulls back, watching his softened cock slip out of his daughter’s hole. A gush of cum follows, leaking down her thighs and down her ass. Kevin watches it leak out, the cum that made her, slowly dripping from her insides. 

His cock twitches at the thought of another round, but he knows Sadie couldn't handle it quite yet. He looks up to find she has passed out after her second orgasm. He leans over her to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. His baby girl deserves her rest. But as he gets up and walks into the bathroom to grab a washcloth, he thinks of all the things he wants to do with her in the future. Tonight was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to remind everyone that this is FICTION and should not be recreated in real life. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! You can also find me on [ tumblr! ](https://tigerfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
